Innocent Mistake
by hadleighstork
Summary: Lucky adn Robin make an innocent mistake and Liz and Patrick catch them in the act.


**FYI: **Robin does not have HIV.

**Pairing: **Robin Scorpio and Lucky Spencer

**Rating: **NC-17

**Innocent Mistake**

_At the hospital…_

"Elizabeth?" The nurse looked up at the sound of her voice and saw her friend, Doctor Robin Scorpio, leaning by her locker.

"Hey, Robin. What's up?"

The young doctor looked irritated, and Elizabeth could have guessed the next words that came out of her mouth. "Patrick and I got into a huge fight."

Patrick and Robin were always fighting these days, but Elizabeth knew they loved each other deeply. Robin was the only woman that Patrick had been with for a long time, and they all knew how amazing that was given what a womanizer Patrick used to be. They loved each other with all their hearts but sometimes their bickering got out of hand.

"What about this time?"

"I don't even know," Robin groaned. "I just know that I can't go home with him tonight. Can I stay at your place instead?"

Elizabeth nodded and shut her locker. "Sure. Lucky's on a stakeout and won't be home until tomorrow afternoon. There's a copy of the key hidden in the little lamp right outside the apartment door, okay?"

"You're a life saver," Robin smiled, changing out of her scrubs into her street clothes as Elizabeth changed out of her street clothes and into her scrubs, ready to start her shift. "Are you assisting in Patrick's surgery today?"

She nodded. "No, I'm with Dr. Quartermaine today, but I was talking to Patrick about his earlier. He said to expect it to be a long one, so it'll probably finish up in the morning when our shift is over. Want me to tell him that he's an ass for you? If I see him before I go into the OR, I mean?"

Robin laughed and shook her head. "No, that's okay, I'm sure he already knows it. I'm just going to head over to your place and crash on the couch. I'm a very sound sleeper, so you don't have to worry about coming in late and waking me, okay?"

"Okay," Elizabeth smiled. "And I'll work on Patrick for you. He usually listens to me. I bet he'll be on my doorstep tomorrow morning with flowers for you."

"I wouldn't hold my breath."

She patted her friend on the shoulder and made sure her locker was locked. "Wish me luck in surgery. I hope it's over sooner rather than later."

"Good luck. And thanks again."

"What are friends for?" Elizabeth smiled at Robin as she left the locker room, ready to start her shift as Robin prepared to head to her place and sleep away her frustration with her boyfriend.

--

_At the PCPD…_

"Good job, Spencer, job well done." Mac Scorpio shook Lucky's hand as a man was led out of a ramshackle house in handcuffs. "You caught the perp."

"And now we get him down the station and book him," Lucky nodded. "All in a night's work, Commissioner."

"Why don't you head on home?" Mac suggested. "We can handle the booking, and this is one of your biggest catches all year. Take the next three days off, you've earned it."

"Really?" Lucky grinned. "Sure, that'd be great. I'll see you on Monday, then."

"Good man, Spencer. Enjoy your night off."

Lucky smiled and turned away, thinking of Elizabeth and Cameron waiting for him at home. His wife had a late shift tonight but she might have already beaten him home since it was so late.

"Oh, I will."

--

_At Lucky and Elizabeth's apartment…_

Lucky let himself in and didn't bother flipping on the lights when he saw his wife on the couch. He didn't actually see her face but he saw her slender body and her dark hair half covering her face. The apartment was very dark since it was a cloudy night and there was only enough natural light for him to avoid tripping over the coffee table on his way over to her.

Elizabeth was an absolute sweetheart. She had missed him during his three day stake out and tried to wait up for him on the couch but had been too tired after her surgery.

Cameron was sleeping in his nursery so Lucky did his best to be quiet as he crept across the room to her. He lost his shoes and socks along the way and undid his belt, leaving them on the floor. He stripped off his shirt and left it on the floor, too, then undid his jeans and slid them to his feet along with his boxers. He hadn't had sex with his wife in about a week because they were both so busy with work, and he wasn't going to let this opportunity slip by. He was going to take her for all she (and he) was worth.

He stepped out of his jeans and underwear and his knees hit the couch before he corrected himself. Elizabeth was fast asleep and he crawled up behind her, barely able to see in the darkness. He could already feel himself getting a little aroused when his skin brushed against her soft pajamas. His wife always wore the softest pajamas in the world that felt great against his bare skin.

He slipped an arm around her waist and found that she was wearing a thin, soft tank top. Her breasts were soft underneath and he gently squeezed one, hoping to slowly rouse her from her sleep. She sighed softly and turned into him slowly, and they shared their warmth when she was pressed up against him from shoulder to foot.

She was so tiny next to him, always had been. And he loved making love to her when she was half-asleep because she let him do just about anything he wanted to do to her. Tonight, he'd hold nothing back.

She rubbed herself against him, grinding her hips against the heat that pooled in his crotch, and Lucky swallowed a groan. She wanted it just as bad as he did, he could tell. Slowly, he trailed a hand down her body to her cotton-covered crotch and felt her slit through the pajama bottoms. He heard her gasp as he traced her slit with his finger, finding that she wasn't as wet as he would like her to be.

Well he'd just have to fix that.

Lucky was completely naked next to her and decided that she was way overdressed. He didn't much like the way she tasted in the morning before brushing and while she was sleeping, so instead of kissing her on the mouth he kissed her chin and then her throat as he caressed her through her pants. She sighed happily and gyrated a little against his fingers, directing him where to go.

When he felt her grow hotter down there, Lucky skimmed his fingers up and grasped the sides of her pants and slowly pulled them off her, sliding down along the length of her body to do so. She sighed again and helped him kick them away, and he kissed his way up her legs and thighs and let his tongue flick against her swollen slit briefly before he nuzzled her stomach and moved higher.

Using his considerable muscle, he rolled them so that she was on her back instead of her side and kept her pinned down so that he could thoroughly attack her breasts. He bit and nibbled and nipped and sucked on them like he was an infant, eager to have as much of her softness in his mouth as possible. She was perfect in his mouth, soft and smooth as silk, and he couldn't get his fill so he kept sucking as hard as he could as she writhed underneath him.

It was pitch-black but Lucky knew that her nipples would be red by now after he finished thoroughly loving and lashing them with his tongue. He tweaked them gently, then rolled her breasts around in his palms, loving the feel of her in his hand. He could feel that she was getting wetter, too, and moved on.

He had pulled down her tank top to expose her breasts and didn't need it anymore so he pushed it up higher and higher over her body, and she complied by lifting her arms and letting him toss it away. They were both naked on the couch now, stretched out with him on top of her, and he could feel his cock getting harder and harder as it twitched and grew, pressed between their stomachs.

She felt it too and reached for it, and he let her. Lucky pushed himself up using his elbows and let her feel him, let her wrap her hand around the head of his thick ten inches. When she traced her fingers just underneath the head where it converged with the shaft, he almost shot his load onto her tits right then.

She trailed her fingers up and down his shaft, pumping and squeezing him gently at first and then harder, and she kept tracing around the underside of his shaft to the point that he just couldn't stand it anymore.

Lucky pushed her hand away and caught both of her wrists in one of his, keeping her firmly in his grasp and pinned underneath him. He traced his fingers down her body and across her slit, even slowly inserting one inside her tight opening just to see if she was ready for him. She almost was, but he didn't want to push her and end up hurting her. He wanted her positively dripping before he pounded into her.

Lucky relaxed his hold on her wrists and shifted so that he was once again on his side, his back pressed along the back of the couch, and she was lying on her side with her back against his chest. Her cute little ass was pressed right up against his package, against his stiff, wet cock, and Lucky let his hands roam her front.

She wiggled her butt, teasing him and making him harder, and his cock found its way between her ass cheeks and settled in the crack. He rubbed himself up and down the crack, growing harder and harder, as he separated her lower lips with two fingers, holding them apart. With the other hand, he searched around for her clit and, finding it, began stroking it in perfect rhythm with the movement of his cock up and down her moistened crack.

She moaned softly, careful to be quiet as well, and ground her ass harder against him. Feeling himself impossibly hard now, Lucky decided enough was enough. She was soaking as he manipulated her clit, and she was ready. He was going to fuck her good, just like he'd been thinking about all week.

He gripped her shoulder and pushed her onto her back, climbing on top of her. He felt her legs spread underneath him but it wasn't good enough. Lucky gripped the backs of her knees, bending her legs, hoisting them up so that her ankles were over her shoulders, so that the fronts of her thighs pressed into her chest and stomach when he leaned down and positioned himself. He could smell her lavender shampoo and the scent of the hospital soap as he buried his nose in her soft hair and, in one smooth thrust, impaled himself in her.

She groaned underneath him, the sound shrill and drawn out and tiny so that they wouldn't wake their son. Lucky shuddered now that he was fully inside her and did his best to keep himself in control. There was no way he was going to ruin this by coming prematurely. He was going to make it last for the both of them.

He slipped his hands under her ass and tilted her up, allowing himself a deeper angle of penetration. This pushed him even deeper inside her tight opening and he had to count down from twenty and savor the moment, the feeling of being gripped so tightly by her velvet walls, to keep from exploding.

Elizabeth was on the pill because they decided to wait to have children until their professional lives calmed down, and he loved that because it meant that he didn't have to wear a condom. Nothing compared to her tight, slippery walls gripping him like she wanted to rip his cock off.

Lucky pulled back slowly, very slowly, and then slammed into her again, delighting in her breathless moan. He did this over and over, again and again, pulling back slowly and then entering her and began doing it faster and faster until he was pounding into her flesh, amazed that she was able to keep quiet. He moved at a relentless pace and didn't even stop when he felt her walls clutch him even tighter as her release found her.

He fucked Elizabeth right through her orgasm, moving back and forth as swiftly as he could without missing a beat, ignoring the way her muscles clenched and rippled around him. She relaxed again, still dripping wet and even slipperier than before, and the angle wasn't as good for him.

Lucky let out a slow breath to keep himself from shooting his load as he pulled out of her and let her legs down. They slipped from his shoulders and fell at what he felt to be a wide open angle simply because she was so spent from their first round of fucking. But Lucky hadn't even gotten started yet and his cock was begging for release.

He reached out and, feeling his hands on her soft stomach, found her sides and rolled her over. She groaned, still half asleep despite the merciless pounding, and let him do it. Lucky grunted, his cock straining, and bent her legs up under so that she was lying on top of them, her knees up by her breasts. He positioned her carefully, make sure to feel with his hands since he couldn't see with his eyes in the darkness, and crouched over her.

He could feel she was in the right position and he entered her quickly from behind, thrusting wildly into her hot, dripping core. She groaned and mewed, wiggling her ass for him, and that just drove him wild. Lucky pistoned in and out of her like a man possessed, and in a sense, he 

was. He entered her roughly, at times slipping his hand under her stomach to reposition her to give him the best angle, and kept it up. His sweaty skin slapped against her back and his balls slapped against her pussy, and she was loving it. They rocked back and forth in perfect rhythm, their skin sticking together, until he felt her tighten.

He felt her walls clamp down on him again and this time Lucky gave in with her. Her slick juices coated him and he managed a few quick, short, rough strokes before he exploded, sending his cum deep inside her and only barely managing to stifle his hoarse shout.

It had been better than he expected, almost better than he'd dreamed about. Elizabeth was such a good fuck, always had been since they were teenagers and he taught her how to do it properly. He twisted onto his side to avoid hurting her and slipped out of her with a wet plop. She turned on her side, too, untucking her legs, and stretched out next to him, flat on her back. He was exhausted and let his head rest on her chest when she slipped an arm around his neck, urging him closer. His lips were just inches from her breast and he closed his eyes, just savoring the feeling.

He was about to fall asleep when he felt a feather light touch on his still-sensitive cock. This was new. Whenever they were done having sex, Elizabeth didn't touch his penis and let him regroup on his own and come to her when he was ready for round two. But tonight she was stroking him lightly, fondling him gently, and Lucky had never felt anything like him before. His recovery time was pretty good as it was but it got even better under her ministrations and before long he was getting hard again in her hand.

She wrapped her hand around him and pumped him, harder this time than before, and the blood surged there. She pumped him up and down using one hand, never stopping, never letting her hand rest, and he grew stiffer and stiffer in her hand. Lucky's breaths turned to pants and he turned himself over to her, wondering what she was trying to do or what she wanted.

Her fingers traced the underside of his shaft and then, when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, she pulled her hand away. Lucky whimpered and sucked on her nipple, flicking it with his tongue and was rewarded when her hand returned. It was slick somehow, and he grew rock-hard when he realized that she had touched herself and let her juices coat her fingers as a natural lubricant. She pumped him up and down quickly, her fingers slippery, and Lucky didn't last long.

He spewed his seed all over her flat stomach and even up to the bottoms of her breasts, coating her with ribbons of thick, white cum. He released even more than he had when he was inside her, and he knew she was soaked in him.

All the tension bled out of his body, leaving him boneless, and Lucky snuggled against his wife's side and fell asleep.

--

As she slowly drifted out of a very sound sleep, Robin Scorpio became aware that she was being fucked.

She was still half-asleep, but was now more aware of the fact that her legs were hoisted over a pair of strong shoulders and pressed against her chest. She let out a breathless groan mainly because pressure was being applied to her lungs, forcing the air out of them.

God, she loved it when Patrick was rough with her. He had probably finished up his surgery, realized what an ass he'd been, and hightailed it to Elizabeth's empty apartment to make up with her and had been unable to resist the prospect of a quickie on the couch.

At first she thought she was dreaming, that he wasn't really sucking and stroking her roughly in all the right places and all the right ways. But when she felt her legs being pushed into her chest as he jackhammered in and out of her, so powerful and thick and strong, feeling even thicker and longer in this position, she knew she wasn't just making this up.

Amazingly enough, he fucked her hard right through her orgasm. Normally he didn't last this long and barely managed to hold out long enough to get her off, usually with plenty of hand stimulation of her clit. Tonight he felt hard and thick and powerful as if he could go all night and fuck her til she felt raw and used and Robin loved it.

She thought she felt him explode inside her, which was just fine. Patrick had a vasectomy before he met her and they couldn't conceive, which was fine with her because she wasn't sure she wanted kids, so they rarely used condoms. Sometimes he used ribbed ones for her pleasure, but she knew he preferred to wear nothing since he didn't have to.

But Robin must have been mistaken because instead of stopping and slumping half on top of her like he usually did, Patrick pulled out of her and flipped her over quickly. Normally, at this point in sex he was too tired to keep himself up, much less roll her over, and she loved it.

She heard him grunting and panting as he pushed her legs, rolling them up under her, and her excitement mounted even in her state of half-sleep. He hardly ever entered her from behind, wanting to see her face when he was inside her, and there was something about this that just felt so naughty and forbidden and dirty and she loved it.

She felt his hands on her butt, probing her skin, getting her in position and Robin felt him plunge into her without warning. He was even thicker and bigger in this position and somehow she managed to bite down on a yell. He rode her mercilessly and their skin stuck together. She couldn't remember the last time Patrick was this wild, this uninhibited, this into her. Sex had been kind of blah since they confessed that they loved each other and settled into that commitment rut, and he just didn't satisfy her sometimes like he used to constantly before. She was so happy to know that it was back, their spark, and that he wanted her just like he always had.

He was so hot like this, all domineering and in charge and ruthless as he took her savagely and it made her very, very wet. She could hear him grunting, hear and feel his balls slapping against the most sensitive part of her body, and her second orgasm took over her without any warning. Robin was dimly aware of him muffling his shout and shooting his scalding hot seed inside of 

her as her body shook from the force of her orgasm, and then he collapsed on top of her before pulling out and rolling over.

He had driven her to two major highs and only got one out of the deal, so Robin decided she wasn't done with him yet. Patrick loved for her to touch him lightly between sessions, so she felt around for his cock in the darkness, finally finding it against her side. She stroked it gently, knowing just how he liked it, and loved the sound of his breathing getting harder and faster.

She pumped him over and over, sliding her fingers under the head in that way that never failed to bring him to the edge, all the while wishing she had some lube. Somewhere in her half-dream state, she realized that she wasn't at home and didn't have a bottle of it in her night stand. So she did the next best thing she could think of and touched herself, then smeared her release on him.

He loved that, if the way he sucked on her nipple was any indication and Robin kept pumping him, harder and harder until he stiffened and shot his hot, thick load onto her stomach and breasts. It was a tremendous amount, maybe the most he'd ever jacked out, and she loved the feeling of it on her hot and sensitive skin. She let his dick go and it plopped down onto her stomach and Robin let it rest there as she stroked her boyfriend's hair and together, they drifted off to sleep again in the engulfing darkness.

--

Elizabeth smiled at the flowers Patrick held in his hands. They had both gotten off work just now as the sun's first rays began to show over the horizon and she invited him over to pick up Robin from her place and make up.

"Thikn she'll like 'em?"

"I know she will," she smiled, unlocking her door and pushing it open. "She'll love them. Oh, my God…"

Her purse dropped to the floor with a heavy thunk as Elizabeth stared at the couple on her couch in horror. Lucky heard the loud noise and slowly awoke, still very, very groggy, and Elizabeth and Patrick could only stare.

Lucky was naked on the couch, his clothes strewn about on the floor, and was lying on his side next to a naked Robin. They were tangled up together, her legs suggestively positioned between his. Her nipples were red and abused, as if they'd been sucked and played with all night, and a massive load of cum had dried out over her stomach and her naked breasts.

Elizabeth felt bile rise in her throat as Lucky blinked, more awake now, and the sleepiness in his eyes turned to shock as he gaped at her and then down at Robin, whose small hand was inching toward his flaccid cock even in her sleep. Next to her, Patrick had finally found his voice.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

**The End.**


End file.
